In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a nail polish remover that includes a container that has a quantity of a suitable nail polish chemical or fluid arranged therein. The device includes a means for facilitating the insertion of a finger into the device so that by rotating or twisting the finger, the nail will be in contact with bristles that have the nail polish remover chemical thereon so that the nail polish will be conveniently removed therefrom.
An object of the present invention is to provide a nail polish remover that includes a pair of members that each have a slit therein, and wherein the slits are arranged at right angles to each other, the members being flexible so that a finger can be moved into engagement with bristles that are immersed in the nail polish removing chemical so that the nail polish can be conveniently removed from the fingernails.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a nail polish remover that includes a cap that can be arranged on the device when the device is not being used so that accidental evaporation of the fluid will be prevented, and wherein contamination of the fluid is minimized or prevented, and wherein when the device is to be used, it is only necessary to remove or unscrew the cap so that the fingers can be inserted in the device to accomplish the desired purpose.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a nail polish remover that is ruggedly constructed and efficient to use and which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and merchandise.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to others skilled in the art to which this invention pertains, and considering the following detailed description and the drawings.